This protocol is designed to identify nondiabetic first degree relatives of those with IDDM who are at high risk for development of IDDM based on islet cell antibodies and IVGTT. Individuals found to be at high risk will be randomized to observation or insulin therapy, intended to prevent or delay clinical diabetes.